The present disclosure relates generally to product dispensers, and particularly to product dispensers that are wirelessly powered.
There may be many dispensers within a building or facility that use electrical power for automated dispensing and/or actuation. Such dispensers include paper sheet product dispensers, soap, and lotion or fragrance dispensers, for example, which may be actuated via a proximity sensor, such as an infrared (IR) sensor, for example. In many installations, electrical power is provided to the dispensers via hard wired connections, however, battery powered dispensers are also used when hard wiring is a less viable option. A drawback with battery-powered devices, however, is that the batteries occasionally need to be replaced.
Accordingly, and while existing dispensers may be suitable for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for a wirelessly powered dispenser system that overcomes the aforementioned drawbacks.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.